Jinchuriki
by Zilidya D. Ragon
Summary: Potter uczy się nowego zaklęcia przywołującego. Co z tego wyniknie?
1. Chapter 1

Jinchuriki

Autor: Zilidya

Beta: ?

Ostrzeżenia. Crossover - Naruto/Harry Potter, non-canon.

Spełnienie życzenia Binii

Cz. 1

— Jeszcze raz, Potter! Musisz dojść...

— To może przejdziemy do sypialni? — przerwał mu wypowiedź chłopak, uśmiechając się łobuzersko.

— Potter!

— Dobra. Już dobra — zaśmiał się znów nastolatek, stając na powrót w miejscu zaznaczonym przez Snape'a zieloną, lekko jarząca się światłem, kredą.

— Pamiętaj, pełne skupienie. Musisz chcieć wezwać istotę potężniejszą od siebie i być pewnym, że utrzymasz ją we władzy po opuszczeniu kręgu — powtarzał, po raz nie wiadomo który profesor.

Nie byłoby go tu, gdyby ten durny Gryfon znów się nie wykazał. Każdy wiedział, że zajęcia na siódmym roku są trudne, a w szczególności zaklęcia. Tylko ktoś zapomniał wklepać te informację temu jednemu Gryfonowi. Po akcji z przyzwaną chimerą, właśnie przez Pottera, dyrektor nakazał, choć w jego mniemaniu była to prośba, by on — Severus Snape — nauczył Harry'ego Pottera przywoływać na żądanie istoty magiczne. Stwierdził, że to polepszy ich stosunki. Tak, ale głębsze to już chyba nie mogą być. Ukrywanie przed wszystkimi ich związku było zadaniem numer jeden na ich obu listach priorytetów.

— Skończyłeś klekotać? Wolałbym skupiać się w ciszy.

— Durny bachor! — rzucił ostro Snape, ale już więcej się nie odezwał.

Obserwował teraz poczynania chłopaka, by interweniować gdyby poszły w złą stronę. Normalnie zaklęcie, które użył w klasie, nie powinno przywołać niczego większego od myszy. Teraz wiedział już, że czar pobrał magię chłopaka w ilości, która przekraczała pojemność zaklęcia, bo akurat nad tym Potter nie panował. W najprostszej czar przenosił taką ilość magii, jaką skumulował w określonym czasie. A skoro Flitwick kazał im zbierać ją już od poprzedniego dnia, to miał jej sporo, tym bardziej, że Potter nigdy nie zaliczał się do słabych magicznie.

Teraz jego magia była dużo większa. Miał polecenie kumulować ją przez cały tydzień. Głębokie podziemia zamku miały uchronić innych przed stworzeniem, które mieli przyzwać. Jeśli oczywiście im się uda. Cztery wcześniejsze próby skończyły się odrzuceniem ich pod ściany. To był długi lot, a potem bolesny upadek. Podziemia były tak naprawdę ogromną jaskinią, nad która wzniesiono Hogwart. Jak Harry stwierdził, gdy schodzili tu po raz pierwszy, pomiędzy nimi znajdowała się właśnie Komnata Tajemnic.

Chłopak wreszcie zaczął. Jego magię można było zobaczyć gołym okiem, jak otacza go zwartym kokonem. Powoli uniósł dłoń z różdżką, kierując ją w centrum znaku na podłodze. Inkantacja nie musiała być wymawiana głośno, mogła być tylko pomyślana. Magia robiła swoje. Ruch warg Gryfona świadczył, że wyszeptał ją cicho. Jasna smuga wypłynęła z różdżki, wkradając się jak mysz w narysowane znaki na ziemi. Po kolei precyzyjne symbole zaczęły płonąć światłem. Falą przejmowały następne, aż w końcu wszystkie były pełne uwagi. To jednak było niewystarczające do przywołania czegoś naprawdę potężnego. Jednak Severus widział, że Harry jeszcze ma dość magii by kontynuować rytuał.

Emanowała dookoła jego ciała, jakby ono samo było zbyt małym naczyniem i szukała większego.

Różdżka uniosła się nieco wyżej, teraz celując w samo centrum okręgu, jedyne miejsce, gdzie nie widniały symbole. W tym miejscu przesłana od Pottera moc zaczęła się zbierać, wirując tak jakby przestrzeń w środku była już zajęta i musiała ją okrążać.

Severus zauważył, że na czole Harry'ego zaczyna perlić się pot. Jednak ten nie przerywał. Magia teraz by mu nie pozwoliła. Był uwiązany do miejsca, z którego wzywał istotę. Musiał dokończyć rytuał, albo w najlepszym wypadku zostanie wessany do tego świata. Druga strona to śmierć. Nagle, tak niespodziewanie, że Severus nawet pomyślał, iż oślepł, wszystko zgasło. Pogrążyli się w ciemnościach.

Ciche _Lumos_ rozjaśniło je i Severus zobaczył, jak Harry zbliża się pomału w tym słabym świetle do czegoś w środku kręgu. Jego różdżka zapaliła na powrót pochodnie i spostrzegł przed chłopakiem coś pomarańczowo czarnego, wydające dziwnie znajome dźwięki.

— On śpi — zauważył Harry, odwracając w jego stronę. — Po prostu śpi.

— Co to? — zapytał, podchodząc ostrożnie.

— Chyba... Człowiek — odparł niepewnie.

— Przywołałeś człowieka? To miała być istota magiczna.

— To przypuszczalnie mugol, nosi dres. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby miał różdżkę, jednak jest jakiś... sam nie wiem — zauważył Potter, pochylając się nad śpiącym.

Osoba w tym momencie obróciła się na plecy i podrapała po brzuchu, odsłaniając go. To właśnie zainteresowało Pottera. Już jakiś czas temu zauważył, że widzi rzeczy, których inni nie dostrzegają. Opuszkami palców dotknął odsłoniętej skóry, tuż nad pępkiem. Zakręcony znak, coś jak ślimak ściemniał na moment, tak jak symbole dookoła niego i znów stał się taki, jakim był - niewidzialnym dla innych. Dotknięcie obudziło śpiącego.

— Sasuke? — Zaczął przecierać oczy dłonią i nagle, w mgnieniu oka, siedział już spory kawałek od nich na ścianie, jakby grawitacja nie istniała dla niego.

Coś do nich krzyknął, ale nie zrozumieli.

— Czy znasz jakieś zaklęcie tłumaczące? Skoro to mugol, to trzeba go odesłać do domu, ktoś na pewno się zmartwi, gdy go nie znajdą.

Severus nie bardzo wierzył, by to był mugol, po tym co właśnie zrobił, ale rzucił czar, trafiając chłopaka, bo na więcej niż szesnaście-siedemnaście lat nie wyglądał, i w efekcie ten potrząsnął głową.

— Kim jesteście? Co to za miejsce? Co ja tutaj robię?

— Jesteś w Hogwarcie — odparł Harry. — Mieliśmy mały wypadek i chyba przez przypadek zabraliśmy cię z twojego świata.

— Ninjutsu przestrzenne?

— Ninjutsu? — zastanawiał się głośno Snape, ale zaraz krzyknął ostro: — Mógłbyś przestać udawać nietoperza, zejść ze ściany i porozmawiać jak człowiek?

Chłopak jednym, tak jak poprzednio, skokiem wrócił do nich, zatrzymując się przed Harrym.

— Uzumaki Naruto, miło mi. — Ukłonił się i dopiero teraz mogli dokładniej mu się przyjrzeć.

Rozwichrzona fryzura, nawet gorzej niż u Pottera, była barwy dojrzałego zboża. Spod grzywki patrzył najbardziej niebieskie oczy jakie widział, chyba tylko niebo mogło dorównać kolorem temu błękitowi. Czarna opaska podtrzymywała ją trochę w jako takim ładzie i Harry zauważył na niej zakręcony symbol. Najbardziej zaciekawiły go linie, nie wiedział czy to tatuaż czy blizny, ale na każdym policzku blondyn miał ich po trzy, co trochę przypominało kocie wąsy.

— Harry Potter, a to profesor Severus Snape.

— Profesor? Twój sensei?

Harry spojrzał na mistrza eliksirów.

— Nie patrz tak na mnie. Nie ja wymyśliłem czar tłumaczący, może mieć jakieś wady.

— To co ja tu robię? — zapytał Naruto, zakładając ręce na kark i rozglądając się. — Użyliście jakiegoś ninjutsu, żeby mnie tu ściągnąć. Musiało to was kosztować sporo czakry. Macie tu ramen? Jestem zawsze głodny, jak się mnie nagle obudzi. Jak nie macie, to nic, zjem cokolwiek.

— Cisza! — Severus ukrócił ten słowotok. — Na razie chodź z nami. I tak nie odeślemy cię teraz. Nie masz na tyle magii by tego dokonać — zwrócił się na koniec do Pottera.

— Magii? Tak tu nazywacie czakrę?

Harry zaśmiał się.

— Coś w tym rodzaju, a teraz lepiej już bądź cicho. Profesor lubi cisze — rzekł, wskazując mu wyjście z jaskini. — Chodź, na górze coś zjemy.

— O! Jestem za! — Pobiegł do przodu i niecierpliwie czekał aż do niego dołączą.

— Tak samo niecierpliwy jak ty. Byłby z niego Gryfon jak się patrzy.

Chłopak imieniem Naruto obserwował wszystko z zaciekawieniem, choć czasami reagował bardzo, ale to bardzo żywiołowo. Na przykład Zgredka wyściskał, gdy spełniał jego prośby. Skrzat był wniebowzięty móc przynosić mu tyle potraw. Obaj z Severusem już dawno skończyli swój posiłek, a chłopak dopiero po dłuższej chwili.

— To było dobre! Dziękuję!

Severus uniósł brwi, gdy chłopak znów się ukłonił.

— Co ty masz z tymi ukłonami?

Naruto usiadł przy kominku po turecku i spojrzał zdziwiony.

— Tak się u nas dziękuje. To tradycja, Snape-sensei. Tutaj tego nie robicie, Harry-kun?

— Kun? — zdziwił się Potter.

— Jesteśmy równolatkami, tak mi się zdaje. Głupio byłoby wołać na ciebie „chan", nie znamy się aż tak dobrze — zaśmiał się. — To co teraz robimy?

— Słucham?

— No, co robimy? Chyba nie siedzicie w zamknięciu cały dzień i nie czytacie z nudów książek?

Harry nie potrafił się powstrzymać i parsknął śmiechem.

— No co? — prychnął blondyn, nie bardzo rozumiejąc tę reakcję.

— W pewnym sensie to robimy. To szkoła.

Uzumaki poderwał się i doskoczył do niego, omal nie przewracając jego fotela.

— Szkoła! A czego się uczycie? Genjutsu, ninjutsu...

— Spokojnie, Naruto — przerwał mu Harry wesoło. — Twoje określenia nic mi nie mówią. Może lepiej ja zacznę. Opowiem ci trochę o tym świecie, bo zostaniesz tu chyba kilka dni, zanim znów będę mógł cię odesłać.

— Dobra! A możemy się przejść? Nie lubię zamkniętych pomieszczeń.

Harry spojrzał na Severusa.

— Porozmawiam z Dumbledorem. Załatw mu tutejsze ubranie, bo będzie się za bardzo rzucał w oczy.

Snape zniknął w zielonych płomieniach, co Naruto oczywiście skwitował okrzykiem zachwytu i już chciał ruszyć za nim. Gryfon w ostatniej chwili złapał go za ramię, powstrzymując wskoczenie do ognia. Zgredek natychmiast dostarczył im odpowiednie szaty i Uzumaki zaczął się przebierać, nie przejmując się nawet, że Potter nie wyszedł.

— Co powstrzymuje ten znak? — zapytał nagle Gryfon, wskazując na jego brzuch.

Naruto zamarł z koszulą w dłoni.

— Skąd wiesz o pieczęci?

— Widzę ją, a gdy dotknę to się pojawia. — Zademonstrował mu.

Czarna pieczęć, jak sam nazwał ja Naruto, wyglądała jak namalowana atramentem. Gdy odsunął dłoń, zniknęła.

— Chyba mogę ci powiedzieć — mruknął cicho. — Powinieneś pewnie wiedzieć. Wyglądasz na uczciwego i jeszcze chcesz pomóc mi wrócić. — Zamilkł na chwilę, tarmosząc ubranie zanim znów się odezwał: — Zaklęto we mnie Kyuubiego, demona. Jestem Jinchuriki wioski Liścia.

— Zgodziłeś się na coś takiego, czy dokonano to wbrew twej woli?

— Byłem niemowlakiem, gdy to zrobiono. — Spojrzał na regały z książkami, nie chcąc by Harry zobaczył jego twarz. — Moi rodzice to zrobili, by chronić wioskę, przypłacili to własnym życiem.

— Rozumiem — szepnął Harry. — Też jestem sierotą i moi rodzice też oddali życie tyle, że w mojej obronie.

— Ale masz sensei? Zajmuje się tobą?

Drugi chłopak poczerwieniał, myśląc raczej o „innym" zajmowaniu się nim.

— Coś w tym rodzaju. Pomogę ci — rzucił szybko, widząc, że ten nie radzi sobie z nieznana mu odzieżą. — Ty też masz swojego senseia, tam skąd pochodzisz?

Uzumaki posmutniał jeszcze bardziej i Harry poczuł się winny, ale blondyn otrząsnął się.

— Ero-senin zginął podczas misji, ale ja pozwolę by jego pragnienia przepadły wraz z jego śmiercią. To moja droga ninja.

— Ninja? Jesteś ninja? To wszystko wyjaśnia — ucieszył się Harry. — Teraz zaczynam rozumieć.

— Co?

— Musiałem cię ściągnąć z jakiegoś alternatywnego świata, podobnego do naszej Japonii. Nie znam się dokładnie na ich tradycjach, bo nigdy mnie to nie interesowało, ale co nieco kojarzę. Jesteś wojownikiem, prawda. Szkolisz się w różnych stylach walki, by chronić swoich?

— Tak, a ty nie? Nie jesteś shinobi?

— Jeśli to jakiś stopień ninja, to nie, raczej nie pasuję do tego opisu. Widzisz, ja jestem czarodziejem.

Wyjął swoją różdżkę i pokazał mu prosty czar lewitujący. Na razie nie miał siły na nic bardziej pokazowego, ale i tak zadziwił Naruto.

W tej chwili ogień w kominku zmienił barwę na zieloną i wrócił Severus. Przed nim stał odmieniony przywołany.

— Ten twój skrzat nie mógł się powstrzymać, prawda? Musiał przynieść gryfońskie szaty? — warknął chłodno. — Możesz go zabrać do siebie. Oficjalnie zostanie przedstawiony na kolacji. Jest tu czasowo w gościnie. Jesteś za niego odpowiedzialny, jako jego przywoływacz. Zbieraj magię tak jak poprzednio.

— Tak, profesorze.

— A ty — zwrócił się następnie do Naruto — trzymaj język za zębami. Nikomu nie wolno ci mówić skąd jesteś i w jaki sposób się tu znalazłeś. Nie zostałeś zobligowany do udzielania takich informacji. Rozumiemy się?

Uzumaki patrzył na niego trochę tępo, głupio się uśmiechając.

— Pytałem czy rozumiesz? — powtórzył ostro.

— Nie. Co oznacza „zobligowany"?

Gryfon wyciągnął go poza zasięg profesora, wołając:

— Wszystko mu wytłumaczę po drodze.

I obaj znaleźli się na korytarzu lochów.

— Powiem to prosto. Nikomu nie mówisz skąd jesteś, a jak będą się dopytywać to powiedz im, że mogą się bujać. Rozumiesz teraz?

— Mam ich wrzucić na lampę i pohuśtać?

Harry parsknął.

— Nie, skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?

— Bujać, to inaczej huśtać.

— Nie, to rodzaj przenośni. Nie musisz im udzielać odpowiedzi i tyle. — Zatrzymał się nagle i Naruto także musiał stanąć. Potter rozejrzał się i dodał ciszej: — Nie chce cię straszyć, ale w tym świecie panuje wojna. Jeszcze nie na jakąś wielką skalę, ale jest niebezpiecznie, szczególnie dla mnie. Dlatego uczę się przyzywać istoty magiczne o wysokim poziomie.

— Dla ciebie?

— Za dużo tłumaczenia. Po prostu jak będzie jakaś bitwa, to ja stoję w pierwszym rzędzie.

— Masz ich chronić? Jesteś ich Jinchuriki?


	2. Chapter 2

Jinchuriki

Cz. 2.

Harry wprowadził Naruto do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru bez żadnej wrzawy. Przy takiej ilości uczniów nikt nie zwracał uwagi na kogoś, kto już był w barwach Domu. Jednak Hermiona i Ron należeli do osób bardziej zainteresowanych.

— Hej, stary! Gdzieś ty się tyle czasu podziewał — zapytał Weasley, gdy Potter wskazał fotel także swojemu „gościowi".

— Miałem małe problemy na zajęciach z profesorem Snape'em.

— Jak małe? — dopytywała się Hermiona, obserwując drugiego chłopaka.

Harry rzucił spojrzeniem na blondyna i uśmiechnął się do siebie.

— Małe, jakieś metr sześćdziesiąt z blond fryzurą.

— Malfoy? A on co tam robił?

— Och, Ron. Nie Malfoy. — Wskazała na rozglądającego się wciąż Naruto. — Coś poszło nie tak? — szepnęła, nachylając się bliżej.

— Nie sądzę. Naruto — zwrócił na siebie uwagę chłopaka — to jest Hermiona, a to Ron. Oni wiedzą o prawie wszystkim, ale i tak prosiłbym byś nie wdawał się w szczegóły.

— Heej! — oburzyła się dwójka przyjaciół.

— Przykro mi. Tak będzie lepiej. Poza tym Naruto jest tu tylko na kilka dni, potem go odeślę. Muszę jedynie zregenerować siły.

— Czemu wszyscy chodzicie tak samo ubrani? To jakiś obowiązek? — odezwał się Uzumaki, klękając na fotelu i opierając się o jego oparcie, by móc obserwować innych uczniów.

— Takie tu panują zasady. Jutro jest sobota, więc będziemy mieć sporo czasu, by ci wszystko pokazać. Trzymaj się naszej trójki. W razie kłopotów pomożemy ci — powiedziała Harry.

Uzumaki obruszył się.

— Może i jestem tylko geninem, ale potrafię się obronić.

— Nie wątpię. Ale tu panują trochę inne zasady niż w twoim świecie. Magii nie pokonasz samą siłą. Chodź, pokażę ci gdzie będziesz spał. Skrzaty już pewnie dostawiły łóżko do naszego pokoju, skoro to ja mam się tobą zajmować.

Pociągnął chłopaka za rękaw w stronę chłopięcego dormitorium.

— Mało tu miejsca — zauważył od razu Naruto, wchodząc do sypialni chłopców.

— Przykro mi. Postaraj się wytrzymać. Tu tylko śpimy.

Od razu spostrzegł dodatkowe łóżko tuż obok jego. Raczej w inne miejsce by się nie zmieściło. Neville, Dean i Seamus spali pod drugą ścianą, a on i Ron pod tą, więc jasne było, że to właśnie z tej strony pojawi się dostawka.

Spokój był tylko do kolacji.

— A teraz chciałbym przedstawić tymczasowego ucznia. Naruto Uzumaki jest u nas na kilka dni i chciałby zapoznać się z nasza szkołą. Witamy! — Przemówił w którymś momencie dyrektor, wskazując nowego prawie ucznia.

Naruto wstał i ukłonił się w swoim stylu w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego. Od razu siedział ze Złotą Trójcą i to od samego początku zwróciło uwagę wszystkich tych, którzy interesowali się losem Pottera.

— Dlaczego on siedzi z Bliznowatym?

— Pewnie dyrektor poprosił swojego Złotego Chłopca by się nim zaopiekował.

Malfoy był wściekły. Dlaczego gość został przedstawiony Gryfonom, a nie części bardziej arystokratycznej szkoły? Spojrzał na Snape'a, ale ten obserwował stół Gryfonów z kwaśną miną. Pewnie miał podobne zdanie.

Na koniec kolacji głos zabrał ponownie dyrektor:

— Skoro nasza szkoła ma w swych murach gościa, to zezwalam jutro starszym klasom na wyjście do Hogsmeade. Mam nadzieję, że pan Uzumaki zechce obejrzeć naszą wioskę.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— Ojca pewnie ucieszą te wiadomości. Oto szansa dostania Pottera na złotej tacy.

— Czyli to miejsce, w którym żyjecie? — upewniał się Naruto, wkraczając następnego dnia do Hogsmeade.

Hermiona zachichotała, na co ten spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

— To tylko niewielka wioska, Naruto. Każdy z nas pochodzi z innego miejsca, w którym żyje tysiące ludzi. To naprawdę duże miasta.

Ale Naruto juz zainteresował się czymś innym. Na równi z Ronem dopadli wystawy Miodowego Królestwa, gdzie ustawiano właśnie nową dekorację w całości stworzoną za słodyczy.

Harry wciągnął zapatrzonego chłopaka do środka.

— Wybierz sobie coś, ja stawiam.

Dwa razy nie trzeba było mu powtarzać. Jeszcze nigdy Harry nie wychodził tak obładowany ze sklepu, nawet wliczając pierwszy rok, gdy miał najwięcej do kupienia do szkoły. Całe szczęście zaklęcia zmniejszające miał opanowane i pochował wszystko do kieszeni swoich oraz Naruto.

Pierwsze zaklęcie trafiłoby Harry'ego prosto w pierś, gdyby nie niespodziewanie szybka reakcja blondyna. Chwycił go nagle w pasie, a w następnej chwili stał na dachu sklepu. Szybko rozglądnął się z tej wysokości po okolicy. Gryfon nie pytał w jaki sposób znaleźli się na trzecim piętrze, nie było teraz na to czasu. Od razu rozpoznał napastników.

— Śmierciożercy!

— Kto? — dopytywał się Uzumaki, ciągnąc go do tyłu, gdy kolejne zaklęcia uderzyły tuż koło nich.

— Wysłannicy Voldemorta. Pewnie znów próbują mnie złapać. Musimy zejść na dół. Trzeba poszukać schodów.

I znów został złapany w pasie i przeniesiony na kolejny dach, a następnie w jakiś zaułek.

— Czy oni walczą jakąś bronią? — dopytywał się Naruto, wyglądając za rogu.

— Nie, tylko zaklęcie. Gdzie idziesz? — krzyknął za nim Harry, gdy ten zaczął kierować się w stronę wyjścia ze ślepej uliczki.

— Pokażę im co to prawdziwa walka.

— Nie możesz! — Złapał go za ramię. — Jedno zaklęcie i możesz zginąć.

— To mnie osłaniaj swoimi.

Zanim zdołał mu to wyperswadować, Naruto już wyskoczył na środek rynku. Harry natychmiast uniósł różdżkę, rzucając jedyne zaklęcie, które mogło w jakiś sposób uchronić Uzumakiego od słabszych klątw. —_ Protego Maximum_!

Nie mógł jednak nic innego robić. Utrzymanie bariery było czarem ciągłym i jednocześnie nie mógł rzucać innych. A Naruto jakby znalazł się w swoim żywiole. Harry nigdy dotąd nie widział tak szybkich ruchów. A gdy nagle z jednego chłopaka zrobiło się sześciu oniemiał, nie wiedząc, który jest prawdziwy. Nie zdjął jednak czaru ochronnego. Zniknięcie jednego z Naruto trochę go wystraszyło, ale uspokoił się, gdy inny pomachał do niego pocieszająco. Czyli tak powinno być? Nie wiedział, ale ufał dziwnie w tego chłopaka. Może ten demon, który został w niego zaklęty, pomagał swojemu gospodarzowi w przeżyciu?

Przewroty, skoki, rzuty dziwnymi małymi nożami, powodowały zamęt wśród atakujących. Jednak Naruto nie mógł być wszędzie, nawet jeśli jego sobowtórów nadal była czwórka. Dobrze trafione zaklęcie, jednego ze śmierciożerców ukrytego za budynkiem księgarni, wyeliminowało najpierw jednego, a następnie trzech kolejnych fałszywych Naruto. Małe kłębki dymu znikającej postaci dały nadzieję Harry'emu, że to nadal nie oryginał. Ale w końcu został jeden Uzumaki i teraz zwolennik Czarnego Pana kierował właśnie w niego różdżkę. Naruto zajmował się w tej chwili bardzo troskliwie innym napastnikiem i nie zauważył zagrożenia. Potter, jak to Potter, nie byłby sobą gdyby nie zadziałał nieprzemyślanie. Wyskoczył, z chroniącego go zaułku, i pobiegł w stronę Naruto.

Zaklęcie wystrzeliło z różdżki i poszybowało w stronę blondyna. Tupot za plecami zwrócił uwagę Uzumakiego, który odwrócił się w tej samej chwili, gdy czar trafił w plecy Pottera, zatrzymującego się tuż przed nim.

Złapał krzyczącego wyraźnie z bólu chłopaka. Wstrząsały nim drgawki, ale po kilku sekundach ustały. Harry oparł się o Naruto i wyprostował.

— Nie mogłeś krzyknąć? — wyrzucił mu blondyn, rozglądając się i wycofując w bezpieczne miejsce, poza zasięg ukrytego napastnika.

Niestety nie okazało się za bezpieczne. Dwa jednoczesne czary torturujące dosięgły obu chłopaków. Harry znów został ścięty z nóg, jednak Naruto stał twardo niczym pomnik. Trzech śmierciożerców pojawiło się nagle przed nimi. Dwóch z nich nadal trzymało różdżki skierowane w stronę Naruto.

— Teraz gówniarz popamięta — warknął jeden, wycierając z twarzy krew i wypluwając zęba na ziemię. — _Crucio!_

Wrzask, choć dziwnie przypominało to ryk dzikiego zwierzęcia, wyrwał się z gardła męczonego blondyna. Śmierciożercy drgnęli, ale było już za późno.

Uzumaki pochylił się do przodu, kładąc dłonie na ziemi. Jego paznokcie wydłużyły się, upodabniając do pazurów. Coś pomarańczowego zaczęło wyciekać z jego ciała. Harry przyglądał się w szoku jak to coś formuje się wokół chłopaka na kształt... lisa. Tylko od kiedy lisy mają trzy ogony? Błękitne dotąd oczy stały się czerwone, a tęczówka podłużna. Pazury zaorały ziemie, rozsypując jej grudki dookoła, gdy wybił się do skoku, powalając całą trójkę ogonami. Zaraz też znikł.

— Naruto! — opamiętał się Harry, wybiegając za nim na rynek.

Widział tylko pomarańczowe smugi i czarne postacie nokautowane jedna po drugiej. W ciągu pięciu minut zrobiło się cicho. Naruto pojawił się przy nim w jednym skoku, nadal w przysiadzie. Patrzył na niego przez chwilę i chłopak nie potrafił się oprzeć, by go nie dotknąć. Jego magia wyczuwała, że ta druga pomarańczowa energia nie jest do końca dobra. Choć na całkowicie złą też nie mógł jej zaklasyfikować. Dotknął tego czegoś, co miało być uszami. Energia w jednej chwili przepłynęła po jego dłoni, ramieniu i wyżej, pochłaniając go. Przynajmniej próbowało, bo Harry nie pozwolił sobie na coś takiego. Jednak wykorzystał to nietypowe połączenie. Złapał pełzające po nim bąble w dłoń, zbierając je jak do rzucenia czaru w jednej dłoni. Kumulował ją w ręce tak długo aż pojaśniała, tracąc barwę zachodzącego słońca.

— Jak to zrobiłeś? — Naruto nagle wstał, całkiem normalny, trzymając się za mały, kryształowy naszyjnik. — Kyuubi nie pozwala nigdy dotknąć swojej czakry nikomu. Wszystkich zawsze kaleczył.

— Nie wiem. Nie miałem wobec niego złych zamiarów, może to wyczuł. Ale za to mam teraz odpowiednio dużo mocy, żeby cię odesłać do domu.

— Już? — zdziwił się Naruto.

Harry powoli wchłonął w siebie zgromadzona moc, przykładając ją do piersi, jak to kiedyś stwierdziła Hermiona przy podobnej sytuacji, niczym bateria.

— Lepiej tak. I tak trudno będzie wytłumaczyć ten... — wskazał ma leżących wszędzie śmierciożerców — ... bałagan. A idę o zakład, że w pierwszej chwili szukać będą pewnego szybkiego blondyna.

Naruto Uzumaki uśmiechnął się szeroko, zakładając znów ręce na kark.

— Mówiłem, że potrafię się obronić.

— Teraz ci wierzę. — Poklepał go po ramieniu.

— Ok, wrócę. Ale będę mógł jeszcze coś zjeść?

Harry roześmiał się. Naruto w tej chwili przypomniał mu pewnego rudzielca.

Naruto po sutym posiłku wrócił do swego świata bez najmniejszych kłopotów.

Ale to jeszcze nie koniec historii. Przecież Harry musi nauczyć się przyzywać naprawdę potężne istoty.

Dalszy ciąg w „Piekielnie dobry lokaj".


End file.
